legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga
Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga is the latest Lego® Star Wars video game, although at its core it is a compilation of the two previous Lego® Star Wars titles; Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game and Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts, it was released in early November of 2007 for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS and in October 2009 it was released for the PC. Unlike previous installments, it was not released for PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, or Nintendo Game Boy Advance SP because the creators of the game wanted to take full advantage of the "next generation" consoles' features. Updated levels *The "Mos Espa Pod Race", "Gunship Cavalry", and "Battle over Coruscant" levels from the first game have been adapted to fit the vehicle gameplay mechanics from the second game. New content *New characters have been added, including Boss Nass, Zam Wesell, Watto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Captain Tarpals, and many more to bring the total number of playable characters to 160. *Two new levels have been added to the game: **The Episode I bonus level is "Anakin's Flight". This level is set up the same way the Death Star level in the Original Trilogy video game. In fact the only differences are location, ship, and purpose. This level was made for the first Lego® Star Wars game but was omitted. This does not appear in the DS version. **The new level for Episode II is "Bounty Hunter Pursuit", with gameplay similar to "Anakin's Flight", in which you have to deactivate several shields before you catch the fleeing assassin. This level was made for the first Lego® Star Wars game but was omitted. This does not appear in the DS version. Secrets *There are the several secrets in Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga; *'Indiana Jones' is purchasable on all console versions of the game except the DS version. To unlock him, go through the "trailer" section of the Cantina and watch the trailer for Lego® Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. Now Indiana Jones will be purchasable at the bar for 50,000 Lego studs. *On the Xbox 360 version you can unlock achievements. Achievements Characters Extra toggle characters The below characters can be accessed in certain levels once unlocking and activating the "Extra Toggle" Power brick. *Skeleton *Buzz Droid *Training Remote *Rebel Engineer *Droid 1 *Droid 2 *Droid 3 *Droid 4 *Womp Rat *Mouse Droid *Imperial Engineer *Han Solo (frozen in carbonite) *AT-AT Driver *Scout Trooper *Rancor (Available for use in one of the Minikit Bonus levels) *Wampa (Available for use in one of the Minikit Bonus levels) Non-playable characters *Gungan *Wuher the Bartender *Gasgano *Mawhonic *Sebulba *Jabba the Hutt *Mos Eisley Cantina Customers *B'omarr Monk *Padmé (Pregnant) *Ten Numb *Medical Droid *Mon Mothma *Lando Calrissian (Pilot) *Probe Droid *Standard Pod Racer *TT-8L *Bith Band *Kaadu *Bat *Swamp Snake *Vader Apparition *Hailfire Droid *Seeker Droid *Various Jedi seen during the Battle of Geonosis level Achievements are awards that you receive for doing a certain tasks in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Glitches Work Salary Glitch Console type needed for glitch: Oldest Version of Xbox360. The work salary glitch is a very rare glitch unique to the oldest version of the Xbox 360. It can only be obtained after you have gotten the Gopher Achivement, beat all levels, unlocked all canisters, (excluding blue challenge canisters) and built the Money fountain outside of the cantina. Go into any Episode Room. Stand in the middle of the room, with all extras/cheats off. If you cheat once through the game, you will lose the chance to obtain the glitch. Glitch Uses: gives 500 - 1,000 studs every 5 seconds Music Glitch Every console is prone to this glitch. to avoid it, don't play games over 3 hours at a time. This is one of the most common glitches for Lego Games on Xbox 360. It also happens with all Lego Indiana Jones Games, and happens on all PS2 Lego Games. The music starts repeating notes rapidly, as if you encounter notes repeating every 5 minutes, this is normal. If you ever encounter this glitch, your console is on the brink of freezing! Go to the main menu and turn off the console as soon as possible. Glitch Disabilities: Freezes your console Screen, but the music keeps going. also known to disrupt loading to the main menu. Category:Games